


A night out gone bad

by Alyrria



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrria/pseuds/Alyrria
Summary: The tale of when a stunning, introverted redhead gets drunk, her story takes a turn for the absolute worst. (Or best)





	A night out gone bad

**Author's Note:**

> Ella is 172 cm tall (5'8''), with C cup titties and a nice, round ass. She is fit, but not ripped. She has long, red hair that flows past her shoulders and piercing green eyes. Also, aged in her early 20s.

"You have to come out with us!"

"You know I'm not a fan of crowds, Liv. Why would I go to a place like that?"

"Ella! There will be booze, there will be boys and we will have fun! Get ready, I'll be there in 2 hours"

"Wait no, Oliv-. Bitch hung up on me" Muttering to herself, Ella moved around the room absent mindedly. 

"There's no changing her mind" She sighed. "I'll just have to be drunk when she shows up, at least that way I can talk to people."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella sat in an Uber with her friends as they pulled up to the club. She had worn white jeans with a black top. She had downed a few drinks before arriving and matched the others anticipation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was now well and truly drunk. She had no regard for how she looked as she danced alongside her friends. To her disappointment, no one had made moves on her yet, forcing her to change her style as her drunken mind took her to dirty places. In her depraved state, Olivia slurred her speech as she danced closer to Ella.

"Someones watching you!" Liv shouted, pointing over Ella's shoulder. "I think he likes you!" 

She giggled as Ella turned cautiously, noticing the man being pointed out. He was tall, and black, and muscular, and very attractive. He stared back at Ella, drinking in her body and her movements. He stared her in the eyes, before moving forward, hungry with intent.

Olivia squeezed her hand, "Good luuuck!" Before moving backwards to the other girls.

Continuing to dance, Ella felt the muscular body press up against her back. 

"Mmm, you are gorgeous, baby!"

Ella turned slowly, continuing to dance. "Thank you" She rubbed her hands up and down his chest. 

"Let me buy you a drink, then we can dance some more"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair continued to dance throughout the night, Ella slowly becoming more intoxicated by the drinks and by the man before her. She couldn't help but noticed the people who took an interest in her as they danced. Four black men, watching her hungrily. Every time she went to comment on them, the man moved her around, or complimented her. Eventually, it stopped bothering her. The night grew late and she knew what she wanted from him. He was very ready to take her home. Instead of calling an uber, they walked down the street and through an alley, Ella's anxiety began the creep back into her mind.

"W-Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, baby" He answered smoothly, pulling her close as they moved. "My place is right around the corner" 

He led her into a nearby building, taking her in and moving up the floors. He Brought her to his apartment, and led her to his bedroom.

"Now what were you so hungry to do, baby?" He queried, holding her body close.

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his. "I want you to fuck me."

Without a word, the man pulled her even closer and the pair embraced with a passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling in each others mouth. He lifter her up and carried her to the bed. Throwing her down, he lowered himself on top of her, returning to their kiss. 

Ella was filled with lust, moaning into his mouth. She was brought to her senses by the sound of voices and movement from the front of the apartment. She broke off the kiss and looked towards the open door.

"Umm, do you have roommates? Should we close the door?"

He moved his mouth to her neck, in between kisses he assured her "Oh, don't worry about them, baby. They're excited to meet you!" 

As shadows grew close to the door, Ella realised she never even got this guys name. She knew nothing about him. She attempted to squirm out from under him as the four men from the club entered the room, obviously happy to see her on the bed.

She fought against the weight atop of her as the others moved closer to the bed, the first man still kissing and sucking on her neck and chest. "Hey! Hey stop! I don't wanna do this!"

One of the men knelt on the bed, close to her face. "Settle down, honey. You're just so attractive!" He slowly ran his hand along the side of her face as the first man lifted himself up, keeping her pinned. "It just felt unfair to keep you all to myself."

As he moved off of the bed, Ella took her chance and bolted for the door. The men laughed as one reached out a powerful arm to catch her before she got even halfway across the room.

She kicked and shouted, "NO! NO! Let me go!"

A hand clamped over her mouth as she was smashed onto the bed. The men surrounded her, each ensuring she couldn't hit or kick or try and escape. The free hands ran along her body, groping her breasts and pinching her ass, rubbing her pussy over her jeans. She convulsed and spasmed under their powerful grip, trying and failing to break their hold on her. Her eyes shut tight, Ella continued to squirm.

A voice noted, "She's a loud one. Looks like we'll have to shut her up somehow.''

"We could put a sock in her mouth."

"I have a better idea. Hold her while I grab it!."

Ella opened her eyes as one of the men produced a ball gag from the other room.

"Bought it the other day after what happened with the last one"

The men seemed happy with the device and easily attached it to her face.

Enjoying their work, the men went back to fondling and caressing the defenceless girl below them. Her protests went unanswered as the shirt was torn from her chest, revealing the lacy black bra underneath. A face quickly descended between her mounds and enjoyed the feeling, motor boating her tits. Her jeans were torn open at the crotch, displaying her matching panties. A hand descended below the fabric, roughly caressing her pussy. Despite her fear and her protests, her pussy was soaked and this encouraged the men. The hand was removed from her area as the man tasted her juice off his fingers.

"Oh, she's wet and ready!"

With that the men pulled her onto the floor, tearing off all she was wearing except for her underwear. They kept her trapped in a circle as they removed their own clothing. Hungrily watching as they continued to shove her to the floor every time she tried to escape. Without warning, she was lifted from behind and brought onto the bed. The man lay on his back, with her tits on his chest. Without foreplay, the man pulled her panties to the side and shoved his member inside of her. Ella cried out into the gag, feeling her first BBC tear into her. He had no mercy, forcing it in as far as it would go and drilling her as best he could. Her pussy gripped his thick cock tightly as he growled below her. She tried to hold herself up with her arms, but they were pulled away, brought towards two more cocks awaiting her touch. The men either side of her used her hands to jerk themselves off. She felt a man grope her ass, using two hands to squeeze both cheeks. She began tearing up as a hand smacked into her rear with force she had never experienced. Her mascara gave her black tears as she was pumped from below.

The fifth man stood ahead of her. He grabbed her hair and forced her head upwards.

"Look me in the eyes, bitch. I wanna see you love it"

She looked him in the eyes as the hits on her ass began to ease up. Her relief was short lived, however. The man behind entered multiple fingers into her asshole. Making her feel the tightness of her own holes as they were both filled. The cock in her box continued to fuck her. Making her scream against the gag. He awkwardly fingered her clitoris while his cock rubbed against her g-spot. The barrier between pleasure and pain blurring as her assaulters railed her pussy and turned her ass red raw. Her eyes began to roll back in her head as her body convulsed. Waves of euphoria coursed through her as a powerful orgasm took hold of her body. She continued to jerk as she dropped onto the man below her. All had stopped and admired their work. She looked at the man below her, it was the one she had danced with. He stared back into her eyes.

"My cocks nice and wet, now. I wanna fuck her ass!"

Panic took Ella as the men rearranged themselves. The one who had spanked and fingered her took his place on the bed. She was lowered onto his cock in the same way as before, now her head was shoved down as hands positioned themselves on her ass.

"Oh, Imma enjoy this"

She felt him spit on her asshole before pressing his tip against her it. She continued to fight but it was no use as the long, thick shaft pushed inside of her. He continued to move forward, her insides making way from his powerful penis. She screamed into her gag as his pelvis pushed against her ass. She tried to crawl forward and away, but was pulled back by her hair. The three other men stood before her, jerking their cocks and watching her face contort with pleasure and pain. Below and behind her, the men began moving their cocks, in and out, slowly at first, making her squirm at their touch. But eventually, they began to pick up their pace, pounding their prey with alternating pumps. One of the free men grabbed her by the chin, continuing to stroke his cock, greedily taking in every emotion on her face.

"I think she needs a new gag"

He began undoing the gag and tossed it to the side, making sure, however, to keep her mouth covered. She tried to call for help but he wouldn't let her.

His free hand struck her face, hard. "If you bite me, I'll beat you within an inch of your life and leave you to suffer on the side of an abandoned road." Another hard smack. "Do you understand me?" A third smack, harder than the last two. "Do you, whore?"

He raised his and to strike again, causing Ella to nod quickly.

"Good girl." He slowly moved his hand away. Before presenting his cock. 

"Now, open wiiide."

She slowly opened her mouth halfway, reluctant to try and fit the beast in her mouth.

He sighed in frustration before grabbing her by the hair and forcing her head up. He stuck fingers down her throat. "I said wide, din't I, bitch!?"

He pulled his fingers out and used them to force her mouth open, shoving his cock halfway down her throat. His head rolled back as his entire cock sheathed itself in her throat. He held her head still and listened to her choke on his member, letting her get close to passing out before removing it, and allowing her cough and gasp for air.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He forced his dick back into her mouth, pumping in and out, hitting the back of her throat, before pulling back and forcing down again. She gagged audibly with every pump.

Behind her, the men had grown hungry. Her anal assailant began unleashing resounding smacks to her rear as he hammered her relentlessly. The man below her had began suckling and groping her breasts, which soon turned to biting and pinching and pulling her nipples as he mercilessly destroyed her pussy.

Once again, the pleasure being forced upon her was too much for her body. As the cocks in her three holes began to punish her with more power, she let out a scream onto the fleshy gag in her throat. The men continued their assault as she lost all control of her body and she encountered the hardest orgasm of her life. She bucked and spasmed in the strong arms of her rapists. She felt her cream exploding onto the cock which had penetrated her pussy. The men growled as her holes closed even tighter around their girthy manhood.

The two onlookers stepped up with desperate intent in their eyes. ''Ok move over, I need to get inside this bitch."

There was more movement, again. The two who had DP'd her stepped aside, content to wait for another chance. The one who had fucked her mouth, lay on the bed on his back. "Hey, sit your pretty little ass on my cock!"

Struggling to move, powerful hands grabbed her and positioned her plundered asshole above the saliva soaked cock. She was forced onto his spear, causing a fresh wave of pleasure and pain to attack her nerves. Another man spread her legs and entered her vagina with murderous intent. She moaned loudly, the large masses that had forced their way inside her. She fell back onto the man below her. 

"Uh uh uh, you gotta suck my cock now, bitch"

Her head was lifted off of the man below her as she rose to meet another hard, black cock, standing at attention. Without waiting for an opening the cock pushed against her lips and forced her jaw open as he began to fuck her face. She could do nothing but close her eyes as her face repeatedly connected with his pelvis, and his cock repeatedly met her throat. With no regard for her need to breathe, he attacked her head with his lower body, his balls clapping against her chin as he had his way with her mouth.

She felt the cocks in her pussy and ass begin to synchronise. Moving slowly in and out, in tandem with each other. She felt full to the brim as her insides were squashed together to make way for the massive appendages. 

The man in her mouth began to slow his pace, choosing to leave his cock completely inserted before removing it, waiting and pushing in again. He enjoyed watching the make up of his victim run and he stared into her eyes as they welled up with tears.

The cocks below were becoming too much to handle. They made sure to always keep her as full as possible, despite having to pump. Now, though, they started to go faster. Staying in time with each other, they moved quicker and quicker, going faster and faster. Pushing in and out, in and out, faster than before, keeping their meat deep within the woman. 

As the men reached thunderous speeds, the man in her mouth began to pick up as well. Her body was aflame with pleasure, while her mind wanted to reject it. She tried to stop the oncoming orgasm as one of the men groaned. "Ah, I'm gonna cum"

This was met with two agreements, they were going to fill her up simultaneously. 

She began to squirm again as the men impossibly began fucking her faster.

"Don't struggle, Imma fill your pussy up!"

She screamed, and the men roared, as her body lost all control. Her mind went blank as the wave of pleasure crashed violently against her. She convulsed uncontrollably as thick, warm cum was shot inside of her pussy, up her ass, down her throat. She tasted it and she felt it coursing through her body. The men tried to continue, but pleasure and exhaustion forced them to slow. The man above her continued to slowly rub his cock, pushing the last of his jizz into her mouth, before dropping her head and stumbling away.The two below, both removed their meat , before tossing her to the side.

The woman lay motionless on the bed. Thick cum oozing out of her. She felt the waves of pleasure subside, and she gets some semblance of control back. Her mind fights between wanting more, and wanting to run home and cry. 

Her thoughts of escape are dashed when the two remaining men pull her off of the bed. They let their mouths explore her chest and her body, making sure to avoid any prior spillage. She feels the cum dripping out of her holes and down her legs. She absent mindedly runs her finger along a trail, and brings it to her mouth. One of the men brings up a towel, wiping her legs and brushing over her holes. Without talking they lift her off the floor and push inside her once more. 

She moans loudly, feeling her own weight bring her further down onto the shafts beneath her. The two begin to fuck her. Without regard for her, they slam their cocks into her holes.

Ella lets out a scream, uncontainable and raw. The gag is quickly produced and forced into her mouth. She continues to scream into it. The men show no sympathy, their bodies smacking into Ella's, pushing into her, making her cum again. She has no defence against it. She orgasms loudly as she is tossed onto the bed. One man slides his member in between her tits and begins to fuck them, while the other jerks his cock right by her face. Ella comes down from her high as the men dump their loads onto her face, and all over her tits.

"Well, where do we hide this one?"


End file.
